Decisions
by SlytherinFlirt
Summary: It's the end of the war and Draco's hurt badly. St. Mungo's is full so Ginny brings him to the Burrow. She fixes him up as best as she can and then Draco and Ginny have a little evening in front of the fireplace. A bit of fluff.. D/G... ONE SHOT


Title: Decisions  
  
Author: Insane Fugitive  
  
Summary: It's the end of the war and Draco's hurt badly. St. Mungo's is full so Ginny brings him to the Burrow, to her mother. She fixes him up as best as she can and then Draco and Ginny have a little evening in front of the fireplace. A bit of fluff.. D/G  
  
Author's Note: This is a D/G fic. Draco and Ginny had been dating secretly throughout the war, and finally, the war has ended (Voldemort was defeated.)   
  
"Mum!" she yelled franticly as she helped lug him into the Burrow. "Please let her be in here, please let her be in here, please -- MUM!"  
  
"Ginny! Oh dear! Is that.. is that Draco Malfoy?" Molly Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Mum, you've got to help him! St. Mungo's was full and Draco's hurt badly! I don't know what to do!" she whispered.  
  
"Quickly now, Ginny, get him on the couch and I'll see what I can do." her mother said.  
  
Ginny helped the limping Malfoy into the living room and onto the couch. He groaned in pain. "Shh... it'll be all right... it has to be."  
  
"He's got a deep gash near his waist and I think his leg's broken. Malfoy's head is scratched, too." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ginny, go get the bandages in the bathroom, the antiseptic.." she rattled off medical items she would need. Ginny nodded and raced up the stairs.  
  
In three hours, Draco Malfoy had his forehead wrapped in white, pasty bandages, his leg splinted, and his wound bandaged for the moment. By the time Ginny's mum had suggested they eat, Draco was back to his normal self.  
  
Ginny helped him into the kitchen and onto an old wooden stool. "What are we having? Frozen dinners?"  
  
Molly Weasley tutted. "Of course not, Ginny! It's time for some real food! All you've been having since the war started were frozen dinners!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Draco sarcasticly. "Not nutrition!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and began making her specialty, Weasley Stew, filled with meat, carrots, potatoes, and onions, dripping in a great secret recipe sauce.  
  
Draco tried a compliment. "Mmm... if I'd known you Weasley's ate like this, I would've went poor!"  
  
"Draco.." Ginny warned. She turned to her mum. "That's his way of saying thanks, the stew's delicious."   
  
They ate in silence and then Molly suggested sleeping arrangements. "He can sleep on the couch, he's in no condition to be climbing stairs!"  
  
Ginny helped Draco into the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace in front of the couch. "Here, I'll go get you some blankets." she murmured.  
  
As she made her way through the kitchens, her mother stopped her. "Ginny, he's not a good boy."  
  
Ginny sighed and plopped the blankets and pillows for Draco on the table. "Mum, you don't know him like I do. He's.. different."  
  
"He's your brother and Harry's enemy. He's constantly rude and impatient. Malfoy is no good! You could do much better! I know Harry likes you.."  
  
"Mum! You would be rude and impatient and downright pessimistic if that was what your parents raised and expected of you! He's Ron's enemy, not mine. And did you ever think that maybe I don't like Harry bloody Potter? I know the real Draco, and whether or not you want to know him, too is your decision."   
  
She picked up the blanket and pillows and entered the living room, only to find Draco sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
"What're you doing on the floor?" she asked as she dropped down to the ground and sat next to him.  
  
"You're couch." he grunted, taking the blanket and setting it over them. "It's too comfortable."  
  
She laughed softly. "How can something be too comfortable?" Ginny layed her head on Draco's shoulder and he put his arm around her.  
  
"I don't know. It just is. I'm used to rigid leather couches, all stiff and stuff." Draco answered, running his fingers up and down Ginny's arm.  
  
They continued talking through out the night, occasionally stopping for kisses, and eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms. From the kitchen space where she was watching, Molly Weasley decided yes, she did want to know the 'real' Draco Malfoy.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this.. this just popped into my brain, one fine dark evening... since you read, please review! Want more D/G? Check out my finished story, a 20 Galleon Bet! Thanks, I love ya! -Insane 


End file.
